


Skinner's Informant

by maddiec24



Series: Skinner's Informant [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiec24/pseuds/maddiec24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skinner gets an informant who gives him more than information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinner's Informant

Walter Skinner strode into the group of uniform cops, FBI agents and officers in SWAT gear and headed straight to Alex Krycek. He flashed his ID, then grabbed Alex's arm.

"This is my informant. I'm taking him in for debriefing."

He pushed Krycek toward the door. Once outside, Krycek bristled.

"Take it easy, Skinner."

"I thought you liked it rough, Krycek."

Krycek's jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything else until they got to Skinner's car.

"Where are we going?"

"Where do you think? Get in."

Krycek got in, then said, "Skinner, I just handed your people a huge bust. Why the attitude? When will you consider my debt paid?"

"Boy, you've still got a long way to go."

"You know, I don't have to do this at all. I could just disappear."

"You could," Skinner admitted. "But then I wouldn't take you home and fuck you. You know you're not ready to give that up."

Krycek gave him a murderous look. They were silent the rest of the way. Krycek balked again at Skinner's door.

"Inside, Krycek. Don't make a scene."

Krycek went in ahead of Skinner.

"All right, Krycek. Upstairs. Get your clothes off and get ready for me."

"Fuck you, Skinner! I don't need this shit."

Skinner sighed and walked over to the younger man, reaching out to touch the hard-on pushing against the tight jeans. Krycek bit back a whimper.

"Actually, I think you do. It feels like you do. I know you got hard imagining yourself on your knees with my cock in your ass and I'm going to give you exactly what you need."

Krycek looked away from Skinner's intense gaze.

"Come on, boy. Get your ass upstairs. Now."

Still not meeting Skinner's eyes, Krycek headed upstairs. Skinner fixed himself a drink and sat down, giving Krycek some time. He knew when he got upstairs, his "informant" would be where he was supposed to be. In bed waiting.

It was this way every time, ever since Krycek had gotten himself caught. Skinner had been there and Krycek had begged him, told Skinner that if he'd get him out, he'd repay him with information that would lead to arrests of Consortium members. He'd taken Krycek to his house that day, too. To this day, Skinner couldn't say what made him help Krycek. He'd felt an attraction for the man before, apparently unreciprocated by Krycek. When they got to the house, Krycek had done everything he could to provoke the stoic AD. They had yelled insults and threats until Krycek pushed him over the edge. It was when Skinner shoved him against the wall that he felt the evidence of Krycek's arousal. It ignited his own passion and Skinner pressed his body against Krycek's, holding him to the wall.

"Is this what you want, Krycek?" he'd hissed. "You want me to make you do this?"

Krycek had moaned and mumbled a barely audible "Yes" and turned his head, offering his neck to Skinner. The older man had sucked at the graceful neck, marking it as Krycek held tightly to him, unable to hold himself up. Finally, he'd told Krycek to go upstairs and wait for him. He was wildly aroused himself, on fire to fuck Krycek. He tried to think about it rationally, but doing so was nearly impossible with blood raging through his veins. Skinner went upstairs, intending to insist that Krycek leave before the situation got completely out of hand. But when he got there, Krycek was on the bed, naked and on his knees. He meant to ask if Krycek was sure this was what he wanted, but the look of raw need in the man's eyes silenced him. He imagined the same look was in his own. Skinner had taken him then, passionately, roughly, and had come intensely. Krycek had responded, coming as hard as Skinner, yelling incoherently. Afterwards, he'd allowed Skinner to hold him. In the morning, he was gone.

It was a few weeks later that Skinner had received information that resulted in a series of arrests, netting several Consortium people. Krycek met Skinner at a prearranged location, and the same scene played out, with different dialogue. Krycek was angry and confrontational. After Skinner sent him upstairs, and they had the same intense sex as before, he'd tried to talk to Krycek. The younger man had cut him off, becoming angry when Skinner wouldn't back off. He'd left then without being held, without spending the night.

After that, Skinner let it go, giving Krycek what he wanted. For a while, it was worth it, for the way Krycek was afterwards — relaxed, unguarded, almost loving. But increasingly, he wanted more. He'd been sleeping with the man nearly a year, and every personal remark left Skinner hungry, each caress or gentle kiss increased his yearning to know the man's mind as well as he knew his body. This time, Skinner was determined to break through the barrier Krycek kept so firmly in place. He finished his drink and went upstairs, pausing at the bedroom door. His breath caught at the sight of Krycek sprawled on the bed. At the sound, Krycek turned quickly, getting to his knees.

"Lie down. On your back."

Krycek's eyes narrowed, but he rolled over. Skinner knelt over him and touched his nipples, pinching and pulling them. Krycek gasped. Skinner moved a hand down to cup Krycek's heavy balls, before grasping the hard, leaking cock. He pumped it a few times before taking it in his mouth. Krycek moaned and thrashed around.

"Skinner - "

"Be quiet."

Krycek pushed Skinner's head away with a shaking hand.

"Skinner, just fuck me."

Skinner brushed his hand aside.

"Hands down, boy. We do this my way. Or do I need to restrain you?"

Krycek looked at Skinner, heat flooding his face.

"Skinner, wait."

"No. I'm in charge here. You are going to lie there and let me do this. Or I'll handcuff you."

Krycek stilled. "No . . ."

"You'll behave?"

Krycek nodded.

Skinner went back to Krycek's cock, licking at it teasingly, until the man was whimpering. When he took it all the way in, Krycek went nearly rigid, obviously fighting the urge to thrust. Skinner pulled back to stare at him.

"Do it, Krycek. Let go."

Krycek moaned as Skinner took his cock back in. He moved his hands to hold Skinner's head, and began thrusting slowly, becoming more frantic as he got closer to his climax. Skinner felt him arch his hips even further, then Krycek was shooting down his throat.

"Oh God, Skinner!" Krycek shrieked and fell back.

Skinner moved up in the bed to take Krycek in his arms. Krycek looked up at him.

"What about you?"

"In a little while. Rest."

"Why, Skinner? Why did you do that?"

"You didn't enjoy it?"

"Well, yes, but . . ."

"Krycek, don't you get tired of giving? Don't you want to get something once in a while?"

Krycek grinned and shook his head.

"Don't you consider this a little one sided?"

"No. I like it that way. You fuck like a beast, Skinner."

"I - " Skinner broke off into laughter. "Krycek. Seriously. What if I'm uncomfortable with this?"

"I need it, Skinner. Can't we just leave it at that?"

"I need something, too. This is not a healthy relationship."

"I don't give a shit if it's healthy or not. Let me ask you something. Are you ready to give this up? Whether you admit it or not, you enjoy it."

Skinner was already shaking his head.

"Come on, Skinner. You're a lot of things, but you're not a liar."

"Alex . . . it might have been enough once. But at this point, I need more. I want to really know you. And I want you to know me."

"Back off, Skinner. You know if you don't, I'll just get pissed off and leave."

"Dammit, Alex, don't you ever get tired of running? Don't you ever want to settle somewhere? Have a real home?"

Krycek pushed Skinner away and jumped up, reaching for his clothes.

"Alex," Skinner said in a softer voice. "Don't do this. Let's talk about it."

"No! I warned you, didn't I? I told you. This is how it has to be."

"Why?" Skinner asked, getting angry again. "Why does it always have to be a quick fuck? Are you so afraid of commitment? Or are you fucking so many you can't afford to form any ties?"

Krycek froze in the middle of buttoning his jeans. He looked levelly at Skinner.

"Walter. You are the only person I'm fucking. Since the first time, right here in this room." He said it in a calm voice, without anger or mockery.

"Then why, for Christ's sake?"

Krycek grabbed his jacket. "I'm out of here, Skinner."

"Krycek! You don't leave until I say you do. Did you forget that I haven't gotten off yet?"

Krycek stopped again at the door and turned to Skinner, eyes glittering.

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you pissed me off."

"Take your clothes off. You're not going anywhere until I fuck you. We both know that. In fact, you're getting hard again, aren't you?" Skinner's gaze drifted down to Krycek's groin. Krycek looked away.

"Skinner, I'm not -"

"Krycek, take off your clothes. Don't make me have to tell you again."

Skinner saw Krycek's eyes darken, but he made no move to undress. Skinner grunted and stalked across the room to where Krycek stood. He snatched the jacket from Krycek's hand, then shoved him against the wall.

"Boy," Skinner growled, "when I tell you to strip," he reached for Krycek's buttons, "you do it. Without hesitation." Skinner tugged open the tight jeans and stuck his hand inside. He raised his head to suck at Krycek's neck as he squeezed the hard cock. Then he whispered harshly in his ear, "Now finish undressing."

Skinner watched him intently as he stripped. Krycek toed his boots off, then slid his jeans down, kicking them away. Skinner vowed that next time, he wouldn't send Krycek to undress alone. This was much more enjoyable. When he was naked again, Skinner motioned him toward the bed.

"On the bed. I want you on your back."

Krycek obediently got on his back. Skinner backed up to get a better view. He grabbed the lube off the bedside table and dropped it beside Krycek.

"Here. Get that ass ready for me."

Krycek, biting his lip, looked at Skinner, lust evident on his face. He took the lube, spreading it on his fingers, then reached down to his anus. He worked his index finger in, loosening the ring of muscle as Skinner watched avidly.

"Use another finger. I want to see you fuck yourself, boy."

Krycek moaned, his middle finger joining the other. He closed his eyes, and pushed in and out.

"No, no, Krycek. Open your eyes and look at me."

Krycek moaned again, but opened his eyes and looked at Skinner.

"Good. Now, do it faster."

"Skinner," Krycek said roughly, "Fuck me now."

"Ask nicely. In fact, say please."

"Skinner!"

"Nicely."

"Please fuck me, Skinner," Krycek bit out.

"Krycek, I can wait as long as you need me to."

Krycek whimpered, defeated.

"Skinner - "

"Walter. Call me Walter."

"Walter. Please fuck me. I need this."

Skinner smiled and reached back to the table for a condom. He rolled it on his leaking cock.

"Hold your legs up for me."

Krycek did so quickly. Skinner positioned himself and entered Krycek in one thrust, hissing at the marvelous sensation. Krycek groaned loudly with pleasure.

"Fuck! Your ass feels good, Krycek."

Skinner fucked Krycek hard, slamming into him faster and faster, until Krycek came, throwing his head back with a scream. Skinner thrust a few more times before coming himself. He pulled out of Krycek slowly. He tied the condom off and threw it away. He looked at Krycek, who lay there, eyes closed. Skinner went and got a washcloth and cleaned the younger man gently, then lay down beside him. Krycek slid into Skinner's arms.

"That was so good, Walter," he said sleepily.

Skinner kissed his forehead. "Yes, it was, Alex."

Skinner lay awake long after Alex was asleep. He decided to play along with him, give him what he needed. At least until he could wear down this resistance and get the man he knew was hiding under all that to open up. And he would.

It was just a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: This story contains m/m sexual relationship.  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Spoilers: Assume everything through S.R. 819.  
> Website: http://www.cruelhaven.org/maddie/index.html  
> Disclaimer: All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
> Summary: Skinner gets an informant who gives him more than information.  
> Notes: In this story, Alex has two arms. Thanks to Haven - my wonderful, incredibly patient beta - for beta and title. Any remaining mistakes are mine. This was for Ursula's Gun Shy challenge on the AlexKH-C-orD list, using the line "This is my informant. I'm taking him in for debriefing." Thank you, Ursula.  
> First Published: March 8, 2003


End file.
